


A Penguin, A Polar Bear and a Dangerous Yellow Moon

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by perch</p><p>Explicit NC17 PWP slash of Goh's first time bottoming. I own nothing! Nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Penguin, A Polar Bear and a Dangerous Yellow Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shanola22

 

 

A Penguin, A Polar Bear and a Dangerous Yellow Moon

"Are you still nervous after all this time," Goh whispered, grabbing Taki by his jean's back loops and pulling him into his erection.

"Well it is my first time," Taki purred before flipping Goh over his shoulder and onto the bed.

Goh managed a barely sputtered "Wha?" before landing in a crumpled ball of half off leather pants and open shirt.

Taki attempted a leer, but it came more grimace and shy smile, his fingers playing at the opening of his twisted jeans. Goh attempted to stand, but Taki pushed him back down.

"Now Taki, this isn't how it works, I'm never the bottom," Goh began starting to feel flustered.

"There's a first time for everything," Taki mentioned, running one hand up Goh's thigh.

The other man looked into his eyes looking their gazes. Suddenly he started to laugh. 

"You almost had me there for a second," Goh chuckled, before flipping Taki under him, he paused when he saw the blonde's eyes, the faint blush running across his face.

"Er, you're serious?" Goh sputtered, unsure of how to approach this new development. 

Taki nodded, frustration and shyness warring on this handsome face.

"I thought you were too aggressive for bed," Goh said, sighing as he pulled off Taki's pants. "Well maybe in the future, if you're a good boy, but for now..."

Taki flipped Goh over and removed his pants deftly with one motion.

"Be gentle with me it's my first time," Taki whispered, biting Goh's lip.

"That's my line!" Goh yelped, his voice quickly catching as Taki touched his erection with one hand, wrapping his fist around the shaft and giving three quick jerks.

"So rough," Goh murmured, "you play with yourself like that?"

Taki bit his shoulder, lightly nipping the spot where right before neck, making Goh shiver as he ran his hand over the other man's ass. Continuing the pumping Taki paused in his pursuit of Goh's neck to wet his middle finger, letting the spit form a trail down Goh's ass. 

"You know the drill," Taki whispered, "just like a traffic light. Green is for all clear, Red is for stop and Yellow is for danger."

"We're definitely in danger," Goh retorted before muffling his laughter into one hand.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Taki asked, resignedly, biting him again lightly.

"It's like penguins and polar bears all over again," Goh said by way of explanation, causing Taki to bite him again.

"But enough about poles," Goh continued, smirking as Taki groaned aloud, "what's this I hear about a virginity?"

Taki smiled as he was pushed back into the bed, Goh following him with kisses.

"I'm pretty sure I took care of all of yours," Goh whispered, tugging Taki's pants completely off and pulling his hips up to meet his cock.

"I know, I was trying to return the favor," Taki gasped as he felt fingers pressing against his anus, the warm spit lubing him. 

"Well, not that it'll happen any time soon, but let me teach you how to ready a man for penetration," Goh stated, showing with hands, fingers, mouth and cock how to satisfy.

Taki squirmed under him for hours, gasping and climaxing, shooting his come into their sheet, pushing his ass harder onto Goh's penis as he clawed at the sheet, being taken over and over again.

"Enough," Taki ground out after the fifth time, "I won't be able to walk tomorrow if you keep going."

"That's the idea," Goh said, laughing as he pushed into him one last time, letting a trail of come stretch between them.

"Want to go first?" Goh asked, kissing Taki's lips?

"No, you start," Taki said, shifting his weight cautiously across the bed, rubbing his hand on his ass gingerly. "You really did a number tonight."

"I thought you'd be used to me by now," Goh said, waggling his eyebrows, "I'll scrub your back," he offered by way of apology.

Taki waved him off, moving into a sitting position.

"Spoilsport," Goh called from the other room as he started the shower, stepping in and starting his personal ritual for getting clean.

Taki smiled in the other room as he stretched, his sagging shoulders straightening and his penis erect.

Inside the bathroom Goh paused in his scrubbing to think about their session, his cock hard again. He considered taking care of himself, but then felt that'd be too decadent, even for him.

"That's mine," Taki said, pushing the curtain aside.

Goh dropped the soap and Taki raised an eyebrow. There was a pause for thirty seconds while the silence hung between them, the water beating against both men and spilling into the rest of the tiny apartment.

"I'm not going to say it," Taki said.

"You thought it though," Goh responded before Taki pressed him against the shower stall, grinding their erections together.

"Hold on lover," Goh panted, "shower sex in a western style bathroom can be awkward, let me just...".

"I'll take care of it," Taki said, dropping to his knees and slurping at Goh's penis before stuffing it into his mouth to suck.

"Woah, you don't have to rush, lover," Goh said, turning his face away from the shower stream, "Don't force yourself."

Taki chose not to stop his administrations and continued to press forward, choking a little as he pushed Goh's cock further into his mouth.

"Okay, easy stallion, that's an art," Goh said, catching Taki's head to control his motions, "not that you're not a fantastic beginner...".

"You have about twenty minutes to stop that," Goh gasped, enjoying the sensations of Taki's untutored mouth moving along his cock, his tongue playing with the underside of the head.

Taki's hands played with Goh's ass reaching for the pucker before his wrists were caught. Taki paused in his ministrations to look up through the haze of shower spray.

"Please," he said, shaking water from his hair and Goh looked at him for a long minute the water steaming the bathroom and dribbling along the floor before letting his wrists go. 

Taki reached up and turned off the water tap, while Goh stepped out to face the fogged over window. Taki followed and reached around the front of his lover's body, fondling his erection, pressing his penis against the fold of his ass. 

He gently pressed the cheeks apart while Goh grabbed a bottle of lube from the cabinet in front of him, squirting lube into Taki's outstretched hand and tensing slightly as it was worked into his ass, Taki spending a long time pressing one and then two fingers in before replacing it with his cock.

The sound of their breath coming faster and faster echoed in the small bathroom as they fucked against the counter, Goh's face pressed into the mirror, leaving streaks of clear glass behind to show Taki's face contorting in ecstacy as he plunged again and again into his husbands ass.

"Touch me," Goh moaned, as Taki quickened his pace, grinding his hips further back onto his cock. Taki complied trying to work his hand on Goh's shaft while he kept rhythm, pushing his face into Goh's back to keep steady while they carried on, gasping and panting until their bodies clenched in climax. Taki held Goh for long minutes while his shaft softened, gently pulling out. 

"Western bathroom's are inconvenient," Taki said, watching the water puddle around on the floor around them.

"We'll clean it up later," Goh responded turning to grab his ass, "I need to show you who's top dog!"

 


End file.
